solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Taaret
A mysterious realm, Taaret was almost destroyed during the apocalyptic rift crisis beginning in 3E 1163 that inevitably lead to the destruction of Volvar in 3E 1164. While there is not much known of the realm, Taaret is the home of a race of intelligent ogres who call themselves the Uret. In the far north of Taaret, exists an isolated race of cave dwelling creatures known as the Yselnativa, or the Snow Skin Giants to the Deurlen people after their introduction to Deurlyth in 3E 971 alongside the Drimfaw of Aeddom. When a Volvarian Arcane mage named Bel'Gord began to disturb the natural phenomenon known as the Arcane Rifts, a powerful Uret magic user took advantage of the disturbance in order to establish a connection to Aevonhold and almost destroyed Taaret in the process. After the rifts were closed, Taaret was said to be restored to its former vibrant self. History With the introduction of solitary Yselnativa to the northern tundra of Deurlyth, many tales have fallen on the ears of traveler and curious explorer alike. The expanses of Taaret grew more dangerous due the constant tensions between the Uret of the Southern Vales and their distant cousins, the Yselnativa from the far north. Due to this, the isolationist nature of the Yselnativa became far more prevalent until the infrequent peaceful gatherings between the two races ceased completely. With the relations between the two breaking down completely, sparse confrontations turned to bloodshed quite often and prompted Herds of both the Yselnativa and Uret to collide in battle, scarring the land forever. It is said that within great Herds of the two races, Elders respected widely still recall the days of yore and some even pass down the solemn hope that one day, the two may reunite and call each other kin. Magic Taaret is said to be quite an interesting place, magically speaking. It is as if the Arcane flows throughout the land itself, giving life to all matter of magically attuned flora and fauna. The mortals of the realm also enjoy this benefit and are quite magically gifted overall. While the use of magic is widespread within Taaret, many of the denizens of the realm regard the practices not as tools of war, but as simple utility, for healing and doing menial tasks almost exclusively. The only notable form of magic widely practiced within Taaret would be the "Pamahk", an ancient rite described to shift the elements from the earth itself, and allow the caster to express freedom over the natural world. Dragons As the realms of Aevonhold and Taaret embody the same physical plane, there are many similarities between them. This also extends to the wide variety of flora and fauna present within the realms, most notably Dragons. Large, scaled winged creatures said to both terrify and inspire those who occupy Taaret's expanses, the Dragons of Taaret are fearsome entities. While the attributes of each Dragon encountered within the realm have little enveloping characteristics, and the names of the individual Dragon can change from person to person, one thing is certain, the Dragons of Taaret are massive entities, dwarfing the largest of Aevonhold's Dragon population. Titan in scale, it is said by the Elders of the Yselnativa, that some occupy the power of the creators, becoming sole idols to entire regions of the realm. Though this is complete hearsay, it has been long known that some Herds of Taaret's expanses, Uret and Yselnativa alike, have devoted themselves completely to the servitude of these behemoth entities, imagined or not. Category:Realms Category:Other Realms